New Beginnings
by nanciellen
Summary: Just a short little story. Anticlimatic after the double wedding hoopla. My first attempt at Fanfiction.


**New Beginnings**

**Mrs Bennet woke up very late. She could hear the birds chirping outside as if they were admonishing her for being such a sleepy head. She called for Hill and asked her to help her dress.**

**Wandering downstairs she noticed that she was alone in the breakfast room. She poured herself a cup of tea and grabbed a piece of toast and sat down.**

**'What a wonderful day, yesterday had been!' she thought. It was almost as happy as the day she married Mr. Bennet. There was nothing like the romantic love they had felt for each other. Now her eldest daughters had found love too and advantageous marriages as well ! Could life be better? For the first time in over 20 years, the burden of providing an heir had been lifted. They would all be fine.**

**"Mrs. Bennet, there you are. All the wedding preparations and celebrations must have exhausted you. And rightfully so." It was Mr. Bennet. He helped himself to some coffee, eggs and toast.**

**Sitting across from her, he smiled. "I have to thank you, my dear. If it weren't for you, I doubt our beautiful daughters would have been so blessed with their happiness." Mrs. Bennet smiled and blushed. It was unusual to be complimented by her husband. "I know you had your worries and I have shared them. You did a wonderful job in raising them. Thank goodness Lydia was saved from that awful situation. We did the best we could do for her. No one is perfect.**

**"She always writes glowing letters about life with Mr. Wickham. Some mistakes must be meant to be" Mrs. Bennet said.**

**Mrs. Bennet went on "Lizzy would have not been so clever to get Mr. Darcy if she didn't share your love of learning. You taught her so very much, goodness knows I have no idea of what the subjects are myself!."**

**"You do know that we went above what our budget was for the wedding?" He admonished.**

**"Of course, I do. But it doesn't happen everyday that you have two daughters married to wealthy and handsome gentleman!"**

**"Just teasing you dear. Of course I know. You are not the only spendthrift in the family. There is even a little gift for you !"**

**"Mr. Bennet, did one of my new sons give me a present?"**

**"Open it and you will see." He smiled, handing her a gaily wrapped small box.**

**Mrs. Bennet eagerly took the box. There was a little card on it. "It has been so long since I have had such a surprise. I wonder who would have thought of me." The fact that Mrs. Bennet had been so caught up in ensuring that the wedding of her daughters went perfectly combined with the fact that she was exhausted caused her to be much more in awe than she normally would have been. And she would have been excited and delighted regardless.**

**She opened the card. It read "My beautiful wife, please forgive the teasing remarks, my elusive habits and not being a shoulder for you to lean on. My love for you may have been hidden but it still remains in my heart as it did on the day I married the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance."**

**"Mr. Bennet, no gift is necessary. This card has made my heart soar. There is no other man I have ever loved or wanted. These feelings have always remained. Thank you."**

**"Thank you, my love. Now, please open the gift."**

**She unwrapped the pretty box. Inside were antique river pearl and emerald earrings. They must have been a hundred years old. "These are the most beautiful earrings I have ever seen, Mr. Bennet, Thank you so very much."**

**"They were my mothers and her mothers and so on down the line." Mrs. Bennet was beaming. She had never expected such pleasure and delight. And all for her!**

**"You have always put our family first. Now there is time for you, time for us.**

**Mrs. Bennet did not know what to think. Had Mr. Bennett gone mad? He was acting like a young man in love. And he was romancing her like he did during their courtship.**

**"Perhaps we can take a walk in the flower garden after breakfast" he offered.**

**"It would be wonderful."**

**And so it began, all over again. They were once more a team. In love and in everything else. Everyone thrived. Mary taught Kitty how to play the pianoforte. Kitty taught Mary to enjoy life more and not be so stiff and formal. The harmony in the house was not from that instrument. It originated from the love of Mr. and Mrs. Bennett.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were walking in the park of their estate one beautiful spring day. **

**"Mr. Bennet, why don't we sit down for a few moments? I am a bit fatigued."**

**They sat down on a nearby bench.**

**"We have much to be thankful for, Mr. Bennet. Three daughters married.**

**"Yes, and the only problem is that our home will not continue in our family. But we have so much to be grateful for. At least I know you and our daughters will be secure." He replied.**

**"Don't be so fast to jump to conclusions, Mr. Bennett." Mrs. Bennet said with a sly smile.**

**She put his hand on her abdomen.**

**"Mrs. Bennet. Could it be so?"**

**"Yes, Mr. Bennet and it doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl. We are receiving another blessing."**

**And so it went. A few months later. Their was the sound of a newborn baby crying in the house. **

**"Mr. Bennet, you can come in now." The midwife said.**

**Mrs. Bennet was lying in bed exhausted with the infant in her arms.**

**"Would you like to hold your son, Mr. Benne4/8/2015t?."**

**They both cried. True love indeed can make dreams come true.**

**The End.**


End file.
